Huir del amor
by Carylalways
Summary: Oneshot La guerra ha acabado, todo vuelve a la calma, muchos han muerto, y Daryl está preocupado por Carol, ya que en la última batalla ha perdido a quién era el amor de su vida. O eso cree él... (Caryl)


**Huir del amor**

Muchos han muerto; Morgan murió en combate, luchando codo con codo con Rick, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de que todo aquello no fuese con su filosofía de vida ; Shiva murió rodeada por caminantes, eso sí, se llevó con ella gran cantidad de salvadores por delante, y fue una gran aliada en batalla. Dentro de unos años Carl podrá contar a sus nietos como un tigre le salvó la vida. No le creerán, dirán que el abuelo está chocheando, pero él sabrá que fue verdad; Eric cayó defendiendo a su pareja, murió como un héroe, y ahora Aarón deambula por la calle, como un alma en pena, llorando la muerte de su amor, parándose en cada rincón que le recuerda a él. Sabe lo que se siente.  
Han muerto muchos del Reino, gente de HIlltop y Alexandrinos que para él no eran más que rostros conocidos, apenas interactuó con ellos, entre ellos Tobin, con el cual no cruzó más que un par de palabras, y todo lo que sabía de él era que Carol lo había elegido como pareja. Puf, de entre todos los hombres que había tuvo que quedarse con ese gigantón de dos metros con menos sangre que la compresa de la Barbie. Se sorprende que haya aguantado vivo hasta casi el final de la guerra.  
A veces se pregunta por qué no se fijó en él, qué tenía Tobin y él no…

La mira a lo lejos, está discutiendo con Rick, tanto ella como Maggie y Rosita están disgustadas porque no haya dado muerte a Negan, y sólo haya decidido encerrarlo en una celda.  
Por lo visto el líder ha sido contagiado por el espíritu de Morgan, y dice que no es necesario matarlo, que encerrado no es peligroso.  
Él tampoco está de acuerdo con su decisión, le habría encantado aplastarle la cabeza de un pisotón a ese capullo en cuanto lo derribaron.  
Ya ha discutido con él por eso, y aún le hierven las venas por lo alterado que se ha puesto, pero pensándolo bien, matarlo habría sido demasiado piadoso, así al menos podrá devolverle todas y cada una de las torturas que él le infligió, aunque el sheriff se lo prohíba.  
Rick es un gran líder, pero a veces toma decisiones muy estúpidas sin consultar a los demás, como el día que desterró a Carol. Si no llega a ser porque el gobernador atacó la prisión habría salido a buscarla justo después de partirle la cara a él.  
El hombre parece no entender el dolor de Rosita, tanto Abraham como Sasha y Spencer murieron a manos de Negan, y a eso tenía que añadir a Olivia, la cual fue asesinada tras su intento fallido de asesinato. Si se hubiese esperado a tener más balas….  
Tampoco entiende el dolor de Maggie, cuyo marido murió a golpes por…. Por su culpa ¡Si se hubiese estado quieto! Sabe que ella lo ha perdonado, que no le culpa por la muerte de su esposo, pero si se hubiese estado quieto la pequeña criatura que crece en su vientre aún tendría padre.  
Ya no puede hacer nada, como le dijo a Carol, lo que pasó pasó, ahora deben comenzar de nuevo.

Carol camina hasta él, tiene el semblante serio, y la mandíbula apretada, está alterada por la discusión con Rick.  
-Vaya, lo has recuperado, ni me había fijado, te queda mucho mejor a ti –dice con una voz tan suave que contrasta con la expresión que tenía segundos atrás.

Daryl se mira para ver a que se refiere.  
Ah, ya: Dwight le devolvió el chaleco, ya echaba de menos sentir su peso sobre los hombros.  
Cuando Negan descubrió que Dwight estaba en el bando de Rick ya no había nada de fingir, por lo que le devolvió sus pertenencias, exceptuando el trapo rojo que desapareció. Lo echa de menos ¿Cómo puede echar de menos ese trapo rojo? Como si no pudiese conseguir otro parecido.  
Fue de gran ayuda el trabajo de Dwight, se lamenta de que muriese en batalla, aunque al menos pudo redimirse.

-Por Dios, dime que tienes otro cigarrillo –gime cansada, necesita algo de nicotina para relajarse tras discutir con ese maldito líder, que parece no darse cuenta de lo peligroso que es tener a ese hombre tras los muros de Alexandria ¿Y si escapaba? Podría degollarlos a todos sin que se dieran cuenta. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir teniéndolo encerrado? ¿Qué se reinsertase en la sociedad? Menuda idiotez, si eso no ocurría cuando el mundo era mundo mucho menos iba a pasar ahora.  
Ha intentado convencerlo por activa y por pasiva, Maggie le ha gritado, Rosita ha ladrado algo en español, que no lo entendió, pero por el contexto supone que le dijo de todo menos bonito.  
Se ha cansado de discutir, está demasiado exhausta como para perder el tiempo en una conversación que no llevará a ningún lago, así que ha decidido que si quiere tenerlo encerrado que lo tenga, pero ella no piensa bajar a esa celda a alimentarlo ni a limpiar su mierda. Que se encargue él de su mascota.

Daryl se palpa el bolsillo del pantalón, la cajetilla de tabaco que guardaba ahí debió caerse durante la batalla, y sólo se salvó el que guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.  
Niega con la cabeza, y le ofrece el que tiene a medio fumar.

Carol le sonríe y le da una larga calada antes de devolvérselo. Sabe que él necesita eso tanto como ella.

-¿Volverás al Reino? –pregunta interesado. No quiere que se vuelva a alejar de su lado, ya no es necesario que esté allí, ya no hay batallas que preparar.  
Mira el cigarrillo que tiene entre sus dedos, y que segundos atrás ha estado entre sus labios. Se siente tan idiota al sentir ese cosquilleo en su vientre al pensar que de alguna forma sus labios se han unido.  
Sacude la cabeza para despejar las tonterías.

-¿Y dejaros a solas con ese psicópata metido en una jaula? Ni loca –ríe sarcástica –No se me ha perdido nada en el Reino, mi familia está aquí –dice con sonrisa suave.

Daryl siente como el corazón le da un vuelco. Ella se queda en casa. Pero aun así no termina de quedarse tranquilo. Recuerda el estado emocional en el que se encontraba cuando se reencontró con ella.  
-Pero aquella noche, en la cabaña me dijiste…

-Olvida lo que dije –interrumpe –Morgan tenía razón, no podía seguir huyendo del amor si ya… -mira a Daryl, observándola con esos profundos ojos cargados de cariño –Si ya era tarde –termina la frase en un susurro –No debí huir, fui una idiota –añade, agachando la cabeza, evitando mirarle.

Daryl se muerde el labio pensativo.  
-Siento lo de Tobin –le da el pésame. Odia verla sufrir así. Le guste o no ella se enamoró de ese hombre, y ahora jamás podrá pedirle disculpas y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Carol suspira ruidosamente. Tan perspicaz para unas cosas y tan idiota para otras.  
-Yo no… a ver, me ha dolido la muerte de Tobin, igual que la de los demás, pero yo… yo no lo amaba, sólo no sé, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero lo utilicé, quería sentir algo bueno, sentir que podía tener una vida normal aquí, sentirme amada, pero… al corazón no se le puede engañar... –confiesa arrebatándole el cigarrillo de las manos a un Daryl que se ha olvidado de como fumar.

-Entonces… ¿De qué amor hablas? ¿De quién estás enamorada? ¿Ezekiel? –pregunta, sintiéndose estúpido al instante; a Ezekiel no lo conocía aún -¿Morgan? –claro, debía ser él, por eso lloró tanto su muerte –Vaya, yo no…

-¡Eres tú! ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! –aclara perdiendo un poco los nervios -¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? ¡Se ve a kilómetros! Ya sé que soy una estúpida, que tengo mis años, y que no debería ir por las esquinas suspirando por un amor imposible ¿Pero qué quieres que le haga? ¡No he podido evitarlo! ¡Yo no elijo cuando, como, ni de quien me enamoro! –exclama alterada, soltando todo lo que ha estado escondiendo en su alma y que se moría por gritar –Sé que tú…

La besa.

Que él está ciego, dice ¿Y ella? Vale que él en esto del amor es un puto ignorante, pero joder, a lo largo de todos estos años le ha lanzado tantas miradas furtivas que no entiende como nunca lo pilló infraganti; de todas las personas del grupo ella es a la que más veces le ha preguntado qué tal está; La ha protegido sin necesitarlo; La ha abrazado más veces que a todos los miembros de la familia juntos, y mentalmente la ha besado un vergonzoso número de veces.

Al menos esta vez es real, y tras los segundos en los que ha tardado en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que está siendo besada, sus labios se han relajado contra los de él, y han comenzado a danzar en un tímido beso que ha estado vibrando y queriendo escapar de su interior todo este tiempo.  
Sabe bien, mucho mejor que en sus sueños.  
Acaricia su mejilla, y desvía la mano hasta su nuca, para atraerla más hacia él, y profundizar en ese beso, que tanto tiempo lleva anhelando.

Carol se deja llevar, no quiere despertar, porque eso tiene que ser un sueño, debe de estar soñando ¿Daryl Dixon se ha lanzado a besarla? Dios, no se lo cree, pero parece tan real…  
Su descuidada barba está arañando su barbilla, y sus manos viajan por rostro y cuello, enredando los dedos entre los bucles de su cabello plateado.  
Él huele a sudor, tabaco y aceite de motor.  
Y sus besos son… Dios, sí, ese tiene que ser real.

Sus labios se separan emitiendo un sonido húmedo, y abren los ojos casi al mismo tiempo.  
-Si me hubieses dicho que me amabas te habrías ahorrado la tontería de Tobin –gruñe contra sus labios, aún sin ser consciente de lo que acaban de hacer.

-También me lo podrías haber dicho tú –replica, acercándose más a él para fundirse en un abrazo. Necesita sentirlo, tocarlo, cerciorarse de que de verdad está ahí -¿Y ese bulto? –pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Daryl se sonroja. Mierda…  
-Eh… yo… tú…

-El otro bulto –aclara divertida, palpando el bolsillo del chaleco, para que vea a que se refiere. Qué mono está tan tímido.

-Para –gruñe al verla morderse el interior de la mejilla intentando contener la carcajada. Maldito malentendido, seguro que está todo rojo. Agradece que no haya nadie por alrededor para verlos.  
Revisa el bolsillo del chaleco para encontrar la cajetilla de tabaco que Carol le dio el último día que se vieron antes de ella decidir abandonar Alexandria. No entiende como Dwight no se dio cuenta de ello, cree recordar que el hombre fumaba.  
Golpea la cajetilla de tabaco sobre la palma de su mano para que los cigarrillos caigan sobre esta. Con suerte aún quedarán un par de estos, y así podrá compartir un momento con Carol, con los que, posiblemente sean los últimos cigarrillos que queden tras los muros de Alexandria.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Carol curiosa, lo último que esperaba que cayese de la cajetilla era unas alianzas.

Daryl busca una explicación, está tan sorprendido como ella.  
-Posiblemente fueran de Dwight. Sé que fue en busca de Sherry cuando esta escapó, pero por desgracia no la encontró –es lo única lógica que le encuentra.

-Tú si me encontraste –sonríe Carol. Si no fuera por Daryl ella seguramente seguiría en esa casa, ajena a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su familia. Fue él quien tras preguntarle si estaban todos bien le hizo sospechar que algo había pasado.  
Él la encontró, tanto física como mentalmente.

Daryl sostiene una de las alianzas entre sus dedos, agarra la mano izquierda de Carol y la mira un instante.  
-Son los anillos de unos muertos –le recuerda.

Carol sonríe divertida.  
-Qué cosas más románticas me dices –bromea -¿Acaso todo lo de este mundo no pertenece a los muertos? –pregunta retórica, moviendo el dedo anular para que deslice el anillo sobre él.

-Todo no –discrepa Daryl, volviendo a besarla tras colocarle el anillo. Los muertos gobernarán el mundo ahora mismo, pero jamás podrán apropiarse de los hermosos sentimientos que ella despierta en él.  
Ni la muerte podrá separarlos.

Carol saborea el beso, disfrutando del momento, saboreando ese instante. No quiere que termine, quiere tener eso todos los días de su vida, y piensa aprovecharlo al máximo, ya que puede que mañana se despierte con Negan apuntándole en la cabeza con el maldito bate, y…  
-¡Estúpido Rick! –farfulla, levantándose del escalón, y encaminándose decidida a donde está el sheriff. Va a volver a intentar convencerlo.

Daryl carraspea conteniendo la risa, no sabe que se le ha pasado por la cabeza para ir con esas prisas en busca de Rick, pero sabe que va a estar asaltándolo sin descanso hasta que Negan esté muerto y enterrado.  
-Esa es mi chica –susurra mirando el otro anillo que aún descansa sobre la palma de su mano. Sonríe, se ha echado novia y casado en tiempo record. Las ventajas del apocalipsis.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado :)**  
 **Esta idea se me ocurrió a raíz de una fotografía de Norman con el chaleco de Daryl puesto, que ayer fue subida, y retirada minutos después (Demasiado tarde, los fans ya se apoderaron de ella XD) Por lo que me hizo pensar en qué pasaría si encontrase esos anillos.**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones :)**

 **Por si os interesa: acabo de crearme una cuenta en Twitter donde colgaré las actualizaciones de mis fics, comentaré la trama de nuevas historias que tengo en mente y podréis preguntarme dudas, hacer sugerencias, y podáis conocerme un poquito. Ya que más de uno me habéis dicho que me recomendáis por allí...**  
 **La cuenta es "carylalways"**  
 **Os espero.**


End file.
